An Impossible Dream
by alo83
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a vision of an mystrious man called The Doctor wandering around the corridors of hogwarts in the near future and the doctor finds a enemy that shouldnt exist. read the story if you want to know more. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: A glimpse of the future

**i do not own doctor who or harry potter. i do not wish to own either but i would like my own TARDIS. **

Prologue

The Doctor wandered down the stone corridors and stopped for a moment, and straightened his bow tie. The TARDIS had brought him here because something was wrong, very wrong, that was all he knew. He didn't know anything else. _Not knowing that's new._ He thought to himself and smiled as he walked into a dimly lighted room. The thing that was wrong was staring at him from the shadows, and it was defiantly very wrong. "No, no, no. It can't be possible, you shouldn't exist…" the man known as the Doctor started to say to the impossible enemy and Luna's dream faded to black.

**do you like it love it please review! be honest but nice this is my first ever fanfic**


	2. Chapter1:Promises and Strange incounters

**Here's the next chapter I wrote it today.  
>Thank you MeggyMooMoo for reviewing.<br>I own nothing exept for my plot.  
><strong>Chapter 1: Promises, pleas, and strange incounters.****

"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution."  
>-Albus Dumbledore<p>

Neville was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast, when very bedraggled Luna ran over to him "Neville…I…need…to…talk…to…you", she said between breaths. "Ah, Luna can we talk about this later." Neville said glancing around his table. "Oh yes, of course." She said sheepishly, releasing that all of the Gryffindors where staring at her. "Meet me in the library after classes.'' She whispered to Neville, than she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay Luna, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Neville whispered. He was siting opposite to Luna at a table in the library. Luna looked around seeing if there was anyone in the library that could hear them. Once she was satisfied she turned back to Neville and whispered, "Neville you need to trust me on this. This is going to sound crazy but it's the truth okay." She waited until Neville nodded to continue, "last night I had a vision, of this man called the Doctor. He wears a tweed jacket and a bow tie, and is young but has ancient eyes and brown hair. He was here at Hogwarts, wandering around the hallways, and he found something that shouldn't exist, and he needs help." Luna paused again. "If you ever see this man, the Doctor, you need to tell me, and if any of your descendants see him they need to find a way to let me now." By this point Neville was looking at her like she was crazy. "You have to promise me that you'll do this. You have to!" Luna said her voice getting louder. "I promise Luna. Now calm down." Neville said. He only promised to calm her down, Luna knew. He thought she was crazy like the rest of them. Loony Lovegood that what they thought, little loony Luna and her crazy made up stories. That's what Neville thought this, was one of her crazy made up stories, an impossible dream. The thought that Neville too thought that she was crazy sadden her as she walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Luna had seen the Doctor, and almost everyone had forgotten about the man loony little Luna was so sure existed. But not Luna, Luna remembered, and never forget.<p>

Luna wandered down the empty corridors of Hogwarts; everyone else was in their common rooms around the fire trying to get warm on that cold winter evening. Luna didn't mind the cold, and she was used to having most everyone avoid her so being alone didn't bother her. As she walked pass an empty classroom, she heard footsteps coming her way, and without a second thought, Luna slipped into an empty room. She didn't even glance at her surroundings; all of her focus was on the person who was coming towards her. Luna could vaguely she some of the person's features and realized the person was a man. When the man stepped into the light she gasped, it was the Doctor. The Doctor who was deep in thought failed to notice her, and continued thinking. He straightened his bow tie, smiled and then entered the room. He walked right passed Luna, not even noticing she was there, and instead stared at the wall in front of her, and took a step back. When she looked where he was staring, she had to stop herself from gasping again. The thing they were staring at looked like a large metal cylinder on wheels, with a metal dome on top. Coming out from the dome was a small thin cylinder with a faded blue circle. Luna was frozen with fear; she couldn't run away or scream for help. "No, no. It's impossible. You can't exist!" the Doctor started. "Do…Doc…Doctor? What is that thing?" Luna interrupted once she had found her voice, no longer caring that the Doctor didn't know she was there. The Doctor spun around and stuttered, "who…how?"  
>"Doctor there is no time for that what is that?" Luna said looking the doctor straight in the eyes.<br>"Dalek, it's a Dalek." He said regaining his composer. Then Luna froze staring at the wall behind him. "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked. But Luna was far from okay because behind the Doctor, the Dalek was coming to life.  
><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me and hit the review button so that I know some one is actually reading this. :)<br>Im working on the 3rd chapter, and I don't know how I should kill the Dalek. Any suggestions? Because the only way I can think of is WAY TO EASY. :(**


	3. Chapter2:Daleks and what to do with them

**Thank you Skylar Storm, Hey who turned out the lights, MeggyMooMoo, animenut412, for reviewing. Thank you again for the ideas about how to kill the Dalek. Sorry for taking so long to publish this compared to my other updates but I got serious writers block and ended up writing most of this in the car, (Travel day. Ugh. ) and during a huge thunderstorm (It was ****BAD.**** I was really scared. One second there was a small drizzle, then the next all hail broke loose). Thanks to alenalenalen (although Filch isn't too happy with his ideas…). I decided to make the chapter really long because you had to wait so long, its over 2,000 words and is four pages so be happy. (Sorry for the really long Author note.)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, or the TARDIS.<br>**  
>"You place too much importance... on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."<br>-Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 2: Daleks, and what to do about them.

"Doc…Doctor! Behind you, the Dalek, it's coming to life!" Luna says, snapping out of her shock. The Doctor spun around to face the Dalek, just as it shouted, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" in an electronic voice.  
>"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Luna's hand and started to sprint, dragging Luna along with him.<br>"Where are we going?" Luna asked once she had caught up beside the Doctor.  
>"I have no clue!" the Doctor exclaimed grinning "Away from the Dalek."<br>The pair ran blindly through the corridors, until Luna realizing where they were and shouted, "This way." surprisingly calm for someone who was being chased by a Dalek. Luna pulled the Doctor towards the Ravenclaw Tower, and together they raced up the spiral staircase that lead towards the Rawenclaw common room, only stopping once they reached the top.  
>'Here we are, the Ravenclaw common room is just through that doorway." Luna huffed. She was exhausted from that run, but strangely the Doctor didn't look fazed. The Doctor looked at the door that lead to the commons room uncertainly, his eyebrows raised he exclaimed, "How are we supposed to get in, the door doesn't have a doorknob or even a keyhole. All it has is a Knocker in the shape of an eagle." He turned to look at Luna, who was about to replay but was cut off by a voice that asked, "Which came first the phoenix or the flame?" The Doctor spun around and was confused when he saw that there was no one else but him and Luna. "Who was that?" The Doctor asked Luna but she wasn't listening, she was staring at the knocker answering the question.<br>"The circle has no beginning." She answered.  
>"Correct." The knocker replied.<br>The Doctor was shocked as he realized that it was the knocker that asked the question, but then he shrugged the feeling off, he had seen stranger things. No one seemed to notice the man dressed in strange clothing walk into the room with Luna, as most of the room's occupants had their nose in a book. As he walked into the Ravenclaw common the Doctor couldn't help feel amazing, the room was wide and circular with a midnight blue carpet and arched windows with light blue silk curtains. The domed ceiling was painted with stars; the room had an overall air feel to it.  
>"Would you mind if we take a seat…" The Doctor said waiting for her name.<br>"Luna." Luna answered simply.  
>"Ah yes, Luna, brilliant name." The Doctor replied as he and Luna sat down at a table. The simply stared at one another for a few minutes, getting their first good look at one another.<br>The Doctor finally broke the silence by saying, "So, Luna... how do you know what I'm called?" looking at Luna curiously. She was quiet for a couple minutes and looked like she was unsure whether or not she should tell him, "I had a vision two years ago about what just happened." Luna said softly, as the Doctor nodded, like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.  
>"But Doctor there is more important things to discuss, like the Dalek." Luna said staring into the Doctor's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to find the Dalek because if it is anything like what you tell me Doctor, then a lot of students could die." Luna said once the Doctor finished telling her about the Daleks.<br>"How are we going to find the Dalek, Doctor?" Luna asked concerned. _We can't stop the Dalek if we can't even find it. _She thought.  
>"Well we can always go back down and look for it." The Doctor suggested. "That is beginning to look like the only option." He stated looking around the room; this place didn't look like it had any security cameras. Luna stood up from the table and said "Let's go." And turn and walked out of the room without even looking back to see if the Doctor was coming, knowing he would come. The Doctor stood up and raced after her, a silly grin on his face.<p>

When the Doctor caught up to Luna, she was already halfway down the staircase.  
>"Thanks for waiting for me Luna." The Doctor said playfully.<br>"Shh!" was Luna's reply.  
>"Why did you 'shh' me." The Doctor whined in a manner that reminded Luna of a pouty 9 year old. She had to stifle a giggle when she opened her mouth to answer him.<br>"I 'shh'ed because the students including me" Luna said gesturing to herself, "Are supposed to be in their common rooms or in bed. Not walking around the hallways with a strange man wearing a bow tie, searching the school for a strange metal alien that likes to 'exterminate' things." Luna whispered a huge grin on her face as she poked fun at the Doctor's precious bow tie.  
>"Every time… what do you have against bow ties?" The Doctor groaned.<br>"Nothing actually, bow ties are cool, your just fun to poke fun at." Luna said grinning as she ran down the rest of the staircase giggling quietly. The Doctor smiled at the 'bow ties are cool' comment, but then he recognized the insult, and raced after Luna.  
>"Luna gets back here." The Doctor whisper shouted as he ran after Luna down hallways and pretty soon they were laughing and chasing each other all over Hogwarts. The Doctor turned a corner and ran into Luna who was standing still, frozen with shock in the middle on a hallway.<br>"I think we found our Dalek."

* * *

><p>Filch shuffled down the corridor. He thought that he had heard some nasty students out of bed, but so far he hadn't seen them. Mrs. Norris was off on her own rounds, leaving him alone. As he rounded the corner, he saw something unusual. Luckily for Filch he lifted his lantern to get a better look just as the Dalek yelled, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" and fired, disintegrating the lantern. Filch ran, almost forgetting to turn at the corner...<p>

* * *

><p>Luna and the Doctor heard the Dalek scream, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" and heard the sound of the Dalek firing its weapon. Luna gasped as she saw Filch running like Mrs. Norris's life depended on it, past herself and the Doctor, not even glancing at Dalek came out of the hallway that Filch came from. Luna pulled her wand out from behind her ear pointed at the Dalek and shouted, "<em>Confringo<em>!" but nothing happened, and the Dalek turned its attention towards them now.  
>"Doctor!" the Dalek screeched, its blue eye piece focused on the Doctor, "You are an enemy of the Daleks. You must be EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" shouted the Dalek as it started to aim its gun.<br>"Time to go again!" The Doctor screamed grabbing Luna's hand and starting to run.  
>"I'm getting a strange sense de ja vou." Luna said smiling even though they were running for their lives. Luna looked over her shoulder at the Dalek that was coming after them.<br>"_Protego!_" she shouted wand in hand, she pointed the wand around herself and the Doctor.  
>The Doctor looked at her oddly, "What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.<br>"I just finish making a shield around us, now the Dalek can't hit us." Luna said looking back over her shoulder.  
>The Doctor looked at her disbelievingly, "How?"<br>"Magic."  
>"Magic as in wands and spells-" Luna interrupted the Doctor and shouted, "No time right now. Concentrate on running." Luna then proceeded to pull him in the direction of the Gryffindor tower; she then dragged him up the staircase. When they reached the top the Doctor stared at the portrait of the fat lady and said with a groan, "Another magic doorway." Luna looked at him and rolled her eyes sat down in the hallways.<br>"Yes, we need to get in there I have a friend you might be able to help us, but since I don't know the password we are going to have to wait for someone to sneak out like I did. We shouldn't have to worry about anyone catching us because you saw what happened to Filch back there, I don't think he will be leaving the safety of his room for the rest of tonight." Luna said. The two didn't have to wait too long because after around 5 or 10 minutes the picture seemed to open and close by its self. Luna stood up and stared at where the figure should have been.  
>"Harry?" Luna asked wondering if it was her friend that was in front of her.<br>"Luna?" asked a voice that sounded strangely like Neville's.  
>"I am not Harry." Cried out Ginny's voice, drowning out Neville's.<br>"Ginny? Neville? What are you doing with Harry's invisibly cloak?" Luna asked confused.  
>"Well, Neville and I sort of borrowed it." Ginny said sheepishly as she and Neville took off the cloak.<br>"So you stole it." Luna said. Ginny mumbled, "I guess you can put it that way." The Doctor coughed reminding Luna why she was here. Neville and Ginny stared at the Doctor oddly, just then realizing he was there.  
>Luna started talking as she sat down on the floor, "Oh yeah right, Ginny, Neville this is the Doctor, and we need to talk." Neville's eyes grew big when Luna introduced the Doctor, and Luna could read on his face what Neville was thinking in disbelief. <em>He's real.<br>_

* * *

><p>When the Doctor and Luna were done explaining what was going on, the four put their heads together and tried to think of a plan. They sat thinking for a few minutes before anyone spoke.<br>"Even though magic can't harm it, we can still distract the Dalek using magic, right?" Ginny asked her voice faltering as she spoke the unfamiliar word.  
>"Probably." Luna answered. The group continued tossing around ideas until they had a plan. So far their plan was Ginny and Neville would distract the Dalek will Luna and the Doctor would destroy it, but they had yet to think of how they would destroy the Dalek. It wasn't foolproof and it was pretty basic, but it just might do the job. Before they could go over any of the details, they were interrupted by a scream and the Daleks voice shout out, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The two witches, the wizard, and the Time Lord ran towards the source of the noise. When they got there they were shocked by the sight of a young boy, possible a first year, standing at the top of the staircase with the Dalek just below him, beating the Dalek on top the head with a broomstick (the non-magical kind). Luna was the first to snap out of her shock, she pulled her wand out from behind her ear and shouted "<em>Protego!<em>" pointing her wand at the kid.  
>"Kid, you're safe now, RUN!" Luna screamed at the boy. The child didn't argue, and disappeared into the rest of the school in seconds. The Dalek turned it's eyestalk to focus on Luna.<br>"Uh guys, a little help would be appreciated." Luna said nervously. Ginny and Neville stepped in front of Luna their wands ready.  
>"Go on with the plan." Ginny shouted over her shoulder.<br>"But we haven't thought of the last part yet." Luna shouted back.  
>"That your job. Just think of something and think of it quick." Ginny said before turning back to the Dalek and saying, "Accio broomstick." Once the broomstick fell into her hands, Ginny started hitting the Dalek with it.<br>"_Protego!"_ Neville shouted, pointing his wand at Ginny and himself. "This shield won't hold for forever so get cracking", Neville shouted. The Doctor was pacing the room mumbling random words under his breath, and Luna stood in the background as the duo of wizards tried to distracted the Dalek, but as hard as they tried, nothing they could do would faze the killing machine for very long. She stood watching the battle knowing that the extra time that her friends were giving to think was running out, so she desperately tried to think of something, anything that would stop the Dalek. Suddenly her face lit up as she thought of an idea, she pulled out her wand, and headed for the door. As she exited the room the Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Luna raced down the hallways and corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the staircase that lead to the dungeon, then the witch speed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ran down the corridors leading towards the Potions classroom. She raced inside the room and towards the supply closet; she searched the closet until she found what she was looking for, a bottle of acid. She pulled out the jar and silently casted a spell and a squirt gun appeared from nowhere and fell from the air above her into her hand. Luna ran out of the potions room and back to the room where the Dalek was, stopping just outside the doorway to open the jar of acid, and fill up the squirt gun with acid. Luna stepped inside the room and when the Doctor saw the squirt gun in her hands he gave her an odd look, but before he could say anything Luna shouted, "Ginny! Neville! Move!" Luna ran up in front of the Dalek, shoving a confused Ginny and Neville out of her way, and squirted the acid and hit the Dalek's eyestalk.  
>"EX-TEr-min-ate." The Dalek croaked weakly before it died. Everyone in the room was shocked; they had just seen a Dalek get exterminated with a squirt gun.<br>"What was in that squirt gun?" Neville asked staring at Luna in awe.  
>"Acid." Luna answered, and the Doctor just nodded.<br>"How did you think of using acid, Luna?" Ginny asked curiously. Luna thought for a moment and said, "Luckily guess." Everyone in the room smiled.

* * *

><p>As Luna Lovegood went to bed that night she heard a noise, an unmistakable strange noise that she knew if she ever heard it again she would recognize it. She curiously stuck her head in the room where the noise but saw nothing but a flash of blue then the noise disappeared. Luna shook her head and blamed it on her lack of sleep; she then wondered back to her room at the Ravenclaw tower blissfully unaware of what was going on in a cave not too far away. In the cave a creature cackled, as the students of Hogwarts slept. She rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly, all was going according to her plan.<p>

**Bum! Bum! Bum! Did you seriously think that it would end there; I just love making things complicated! Anywho, I will be trying to update more often now that I have regained my motivation. ****Please review, but please be nice all of my information about the harry potter world comes from the first three books and research on the internet, so if I got anything wrong please tell me nicely. Also Review and I'll give you your own personal TARDIS! Virtual of course. :P**


	4. Chapter3:Dreams

**AN: I know it's been awhile since I have updated but I'm really sorry for that, I went through a lot before I finally lost my motivation for writing this twice, I finally regained it again, and I have been doing a lot of writing, also I have change the ending of the last chapter, just FYI. Anyways I hopefully will be updating very very soon. Sorry for this chapter's shortness it just seemed to need to end here. :P  
><strong>Chapter 3:Dreams**  
><strong>  
>"In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own."<br>-Albus Dumbledore

Dreams. What wonderful, amazing, terrible things, for some they are your deepest desires and darkest fears. For others they are portals into another world, showing the past, present and future to a select few, to these people dreams weren't just dreams, they were warnings, a glimpse into the future, a cry for help, or someone's last hope. These people saw the world differently, and the world saw them differently too; Luna Lovegood was one of these people with these burden. To see the world as it truly is, to see the horrible events that were to come came or were happening at that second, or to see something in the near future and misunderstand the meaning. To Luna Lovegood dream weren't something your active mind created as you slept, they were so much more.

That night Luna Lovegood experienced one of these dreams, but she woke up in the morning with no relocation of it. It was a warning, a cry for help and a vision of what sadly was to come. The dream was so full of tragedy, yet so full of hope, and that hope only intensified at one of the figures last breaths; hope that this horrible vision of the future didn't have to come true, hope that all of it could be prevented if Luna Lovegood could just remember her dream.

**Pretty Please with a cherry on top review it's what keeps me motivated. Oh yeah and I own nothing but my own ideas, same as everyone else. **


	5. AN:

**AN:  
><strong>_Sorry guys this is not a chapter, but I gave on this because when I went over my info for this story it did make any sense. But just today I found my original plot and this thanksgiving I'm going to continue with this story and a new one that got me back into writing. Again so sorry but I'm going to wait till I'm completely done with at least this plot till I start posting again so that if I take to long I only disappoint my self. So for now this story will be on hiatus as I rewrite this story and write my other story, and hopeful with better content this time.  
>Toodles<em>


End file.
